A Musical Interlude
by Youkaiko
Summary: As seen at the "Boy Genius!" website. Yamato plays at a nightclub and accidentally plays Cupid...


the semi-quazi-pseudo sort of songfic...  
  
-=A Musical Interlude  
  
Miku Ohshima  
  
Yamato growled. "Of all the gigs to get, I play at the 'Romance  
Over Tokyo' night at some nightclub. Wonderful. Just wonderful."  
Taichi laughed at him. "Hey, it can't be all bad. At least  
you're being payed. Why not have everyone's favourite heartthrob play?  
You are pretty popular with the ladies, and especially with Jun!" He  
laughted at the thought of Jun dragging Yamato around town.  
"It's not funny, baka. You're not helping."  
"Ok, ok, ok! Would it help if I came along?"  
"You'll probably just try to mock me or something, and I'll be  
so distracted that I fall off the stage."  
"Of course I distract you, baby! I'm just so desirable." Taichi  
began to laugh some more while Yamato sighed and walked off.  
Taichi ran after him. "Yama! SUMIMASEN!!"  
  
"Hey everyone, it's nice to be here... ano... Let's get on with  
the show!" Yamato coughed and looked back at his bandmates. He cued  
them, and the music began. His wonder bass-playing skills seemed to be  
even better tonight. He had baredly opened his mouth when someone threw  
a shoe at him.  
"You suck, kid! Get off the stage!" An angry looking man and  
his date sneered at him, getting ready to throw whatever was on hand.  
The band abruptly stopped. "You think this is easy? Why don't  
you try it?" Yamato scoffed at the pair.  
"Hell no! I'm not going to sing! How about that kid over there?  
Hey you kid with the red hair! Go on stage!" The man pointed to a  
small framed child with red hair, two green pigtails, clear blue eyes,  
dressed completely in green, except for a pair of fuscia gloves.  
The boy glaced sheepishly at the man, at the staghe, and back  
at the man. "Me?"  
"No, the table. YES you! Go up there now or you and blonde boy  
will have a shoe up your ass!" After careful examination, the man  
appeared to be very drunk. The boy sighed and trotted to the stage.  
Yamato helped the boy up onto the stage. "Sorry about the  
audience. You don't have to sing if you don't want to."  
"I sort of want to. Can you and your band play a certain song  
for me?"  
"Sure. What song?"  
The boy whispered into Yamato's ear. Yamato kenw the song, and  
told the band members what to play.  
"You ready?"  
"I think so." The boy breathed in deep as the music began. He  
opened his mouth to sing. An alto, slightly nasal voice came shaking  
out.  
"Mikazuki no shaare ni... hoshi no piasu hazushite..."  
A head popped up from the back of the room. He heard the voice  
-- it sounded very familiar.  
"Biroodo no kaori de nusunde mo ii..."  
Ken shook his head. It couldn't be! He ran to the front of the  
room while the voice continued to dance in his head.  
"Motto motto aishiteru... Takushiido miraaju... takushiido  
miraaju..." The boy blew a kiss to Ken.  
Ken gasped. It was! The music stopped, and Ken jumped onto the  
stage. He motioned to Yamato. "Play some chord, something jazzy, and  
we'll improvise."  
Yamato nodded, bewildered. What was Ken thinking? Apparently he  
was up to something in his own reformed Kaiser way. Or this could be  
some sort of odd, two-minte romance. He shrugged it off and instructed  
the band members again.  
A jazzy, up-tempo song began to play. Ken grabbed a microphone  
and snapped to the beat. The red-head boy stood holding his mike,  
sligtly confused, and watched as Ken sing.  
"Kimi ga kirai dattan da.." he sang. He continued, looking like  
a natural. The boy bobbed his head in time to the song. Ken glanced at  
the boy as if to cue him, and the boy began singing.  
"Boku mo naze ka to omotta yo.." the other sheepishly warbled.  
His apprehension began to wear off as he continued through the verse.  
Suddenly he was overtaken by the simplest thing -- the chorus.  
"Bokura wa toomawari shite shimatta ne..." they sang in unison.  
They turned to face each other. "Face to face! Yatto deaeta ki  
shiteru... Kimi no sugata ga boku no kokoro... Utsushidashite itan da!"  
Ken and the boy finished their song, and let out a sigh as  
clapping filled the room. The applause rang in Ken's ears. This was a  
nice night for singing with such a lovely person. He turned to the boy.  
"So Wormmon, what are you doing in the real world?"  
Gijinka Wormmon let out a squeal. "But how'd you know it was  
me? I didn't even know it was me."  
Ken shook his head. "I know you better than you think I do.  
After all, I'm your partner. What do you say I take you home with me?"  
He winked at Wormmon with a secretive air.  
"Oh Ken-chan! Of course!" He ran into his beloved, rubbing  
Ken's shoulder with his head, purring loudly. Ken looked at Wormmon,  
feeling both annoyed at the show of emotion and pleased at Wormmon's  
attachment. He took Wormmon by the hand and walked out the the  
nightclub.  
  
"So how was it, Yamato?" Taichi asked.  
"It really sucked. Someone even threw a shoe at me. The  
wierdest part was when someone made Wormmon sing." Yamato put down his  
glass of water.  
Taichi promply spit up his soda all over the coffee table.   
"WHAAAA?! Wormmon in the real world SINGING? Are you kidding me?"  
Yamato shook his head. "No. He was in gijinka form. At first I  
thought he was a girl, but when he sang I realized it was Wormmon. And  
I'm not cleaning that up." He leaned back, averting his eyes from   
Taichi-kun's weak digestive track.  
Taichi narrowed his eyes. "I was a little surprised, okay?  
Don't DO things like that when I'm drinking something! And I should  
make you clean it up, Yama-chan!"  
Yamato bounced up, growling. "Don't call me Yama-chan!"  
"I can call you Yama-chan if I want to. Or how about  
Yama-kare?"  
"I am not your boyfriend, damnit!"  
"Then what are you?"  
"Uh.. hah hah... your partner?"  
"But I thought Agumon was my partner!"  
"Not like THAT!"  
"Then what?"  
"Never mind."  
"Fine then."  
"Fine."  
Yamato kissed Taichi softly on the cheek. He quietly sat down  
as Taichi's face turned new shades of crimson.  
  
Mrs Ichijouji knocked on Ken's foor. "Ken, your breakfast is  
ready! Ken! Are you awake?"  
A much higher voice answered, "Hello Ken's mother!"  
Mrs Ichijouji frowned, then knocked again. "Are you all right?"  
Ken answered this time. "I'm all right, mother."  
"Is there someone there with you? You should have asked me  
before you invited someone over. That's all right though. You and your  
friend can come have breakfast." She cautiously walked away from Ken's  
door and back to the kitchen.  
Wormmon popped up from beneath the blankets and looked down at  
Ken. "Did I do something wrong?"  
Ken wrapped his arms around Wormmon's waist. "No, it's ok."  
Wormmon looked back at Ken with his big blue eyes. "Do you love  
me?" He waited for Ken to aswer. They were both silent until Ken  
nodded.  
"REALLY? Oh, wow, yattaa!" Wormmon jumped up and down, nearly  
pulverizing Ken's internal organs, then jumed to the right and barely  
caught himself on the railings of Ken's bed.  
Ken looked down at the little boy. "I thought I told you last  
night that this was a bunk bed!"  
Poor Wormmon sweatdropped. "I forgot! All I could think about  
was our song..." Little hearts formed in his eyes. His grip on the  
railings loosened, and he fell bottom first onto the carpet.  
"Baka," Ken muttered.  
  
  
owari!  
  
  
  
Note: This story was written before anyone transliterated the lyrics to  
"Hontou no Tsuyosa" properly. I tried my best as I wrote the piece, but  
descrepacnies were made and so this second version is slightly  
different from the original "Interlude". Some parts were edited because  
of grammar (but they still don't make sence).Thanks to Alex Glover for  
the "Tuxedo Mirage" lyrics, Megchan for the corrected "Hontou no  
Tsuyosa" lyrics, and to my sister Jean for reading the original.  
Digimon Adventure 02 (c) 2000 Hongo Akiyoshi/Toei Animation. 


End file.
